The present invention relates to a kiln tool with a complicated shape, for example, that with a plurality of fine grooves, and more particularly to a kiln tool with good workability that can be suitably employed for brazing of automobile parts, electronic parts, etc.
Conventionally, suitable ceramics have been optionally selected according to sintering temperature, atmosphere, etc., as materials for a kiln tool employed for brazing of automobile parts, electronic parts, etc. Unlike ordinary setters, however, a plurality of grooves are provided to be filled with brazing filler metal to enable brazing at predetermined positions of an object in a kiln. Grinding processing is thus generally performed to form a plurality of grooves on the kiln tool with a predetermined accuracy.
However, materials of the kiln tool are ceramics for which problems tend to occur due to unworkability and brittleness resulting from their high degree of hardness, and when a plurality of grooves are formed into the kiln tool at predetermined accuracy, a processing cost increases to make the use of ceramic materials unrealistic.
Carbon kiln tools that have been employed conventionally have problems such as poor durability, although even a plurality of grooves mentioned above can be easily formed therein.